1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to respirator mask apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved adjustable respirator mask apparatus wherein the same accommodates various facial configurations relative to individuals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Respirator mask structure of the prior art sets forth an organization typically of a predetermined and set geometric configuration. Among individuals however, various facial variations such as enlarged features or misshapened figures due to a variety of occurrences such as accidents, genetic predisposition, and the like effects in prior art respirator mask structure being uncomfortable and non-accommodating. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a respirator mask structure permitting accommodation of a variety of facial differences among individuals. Prior art structure that is available is typified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,163 to SPERGEL wherein a mask structure utilizes a concave face shield to receive an individual's face therewithin with a single ring accommodating the mask to an individual's face.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,462 to MARSHALL sets forth a respirator wherein an elongate truncated coil like tube is mounted to a face shield that in turn is mounted to a single ring encompassing an individual's face in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,243 to SMITH sets forth a respirator mask utilizing a resilient encircling ring like member mounted to a face of a wearer thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,490 to MATTINGLY et al sets forth a plural outlet breathing apparatus wherein the apparatus includes a plurality of masks each of a single ring construction to accommodate an individual's face in a sealing relationship thereabout.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved adjustable respirator mask apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in accommodating various facial variations among individuals and in this respect, the instant invention substantially fulfills this need.